


Not Broken

by StarReads



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic, Aromantic Chihiro, Gen, Immortality, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Not Canon Compliant, prompt meme, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: He doesn't need love to be happy, and everyone else will just have to deal with that.





	Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Crimson_Square](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Square/pseuds/Crimson_Square) in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Fandom of your choice.
> 
> That soulmate AU where people stop aging until they meet their soulmate(s? if you figure out a way to maybe work in something that's nicer to poly folks, that'd be nice). With a main character who's aro, non-amorous, and perfectly happy with immortality. Maybe they're getting into adventures over the centuries, maybe they're a historian chronicling history; they're definitely kind of puzzled at everyone who's looking forward to growing old and dying, though, because there's so much life to experience.
> 
> [What should not happen: Them meeting anybody who makes them age. Just... no.]

 

The world he lives in puts too much stock in romance, at least in his opinion.  
 

It wasn’t like he could blame them for that. In a world where soulmates are real, how could one not spend ages staring longingly at the sky, wondering when your special someone(s) will come crashing into your life? Well, Chihiro understood why someone wouldn’t be eager to have that happen, but we’ll get to that.

On the day you turn 18, you stop aging. You live ageless until the day you meet your soulmate. Or soulmates. See, while it’s rare, having more than one soulmate happens. And the rules dictate that you have to meet all of them to age. There’s an ageless couple in Canada who had been searching for the other soulmate(s) for about a decade, last he heard.

Most people look forward to meeting their soulmate, to growing old, to dying. But not Chihiro.

Ever since he was a kid, he couldn’t understand why people wanted to fall in love so badly. It was everywhere, in movies, television, books, and magazines. No matter where he went, everyone was so excited to grow old with someone. But Chihiro? He didn’t want that.

A boring, short life like that would be terrible. Just imagine how much someone could get done if they never found love! He tried to explain this to others how he felt. But they never understood. They didn’t want to understand.

“Wha do you mean, you don’t want to fall in love? You’re weird. Everyone wants a soulmate!” they’d say. The kids at school would chuck rocks as he walked past, whisper behind his back, glare daggers into his skull until he couldn’t think. Or they’d ignore him, treat him like he was nothing but a speck of dirt, maybe even less than that. He was, to them, a freak of nature who just didn’t belong.

 

He learned not to let it bother him. He knew he’d be perfectly happy on his own. In fact, the idea of falling in love wasn’t appealing in the slightest. It sounded nice in theory, but he didn’t feel like it fit him. “Love”, at least romantically, wasn’t his scene.

  
He explained this, time and time again, but no one would believe him. He would be pressured into seeing therapist after therapist, all hell-bent on “fixing” him. He went along with it, but something inside cried out, “I don’t need to be fixed! This is who I am! Why won’t anyone listen to me?”

Despite all the outside pressure, he remained exactly as he was for 50 years. Eventually, people gave up on him.

He found similar stories online, met with similar reactions. This only served to fuel his fire. He would never let himself be bullied into submission like that. Ever.

So what if he didn't want a soulmate, if he didn't feel romantic feelings? This was who he is. He wasn't going to change that for anything or anybody.

 

He was content, no, thrilled, to be immortal. He could travel the world, explore, do things and see everything. He was forever young. Maybe death would come for him someday. It wasn't like people dying while waiting for their soulmate was uncommon. But for now, he was happy.

Time passed, as it always does. Friends and family died, and Chihiro mourned. But eventually, like with all things, he moved on. 

Today was his five-hundreth 18th birthday. And despite the people he lost and the changes that came his way, he  wouldn't have his life be any other way. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing for this game and I ADORE Chihiro let this be known.


End file.
